For Old Times Sake
by EmoKitten
Summary: Sequel to ‘For Your Sake’. Can be read as a stand alone, just not encouraged. Life beyond what you know from the show.


**For Old Times Sake**

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Ok, wait, I do own Lily and Alex and Sam. But only them. Oh and the dogs and other pets. But that's it.

Summary: Sequel to _'For Your Sake'_. Can be read as a stand alone, just not encouraged.

A/N: Well, I just couldn't leave well enough alone, could I? Nope, guess not, cuz this is the sequel to _'For Your Sake'_. I tried to stop, but I just can't! Enjoy folks!

-------------------

"ASHLEYYY! SPENCERRR! WAKE UP DAMMIT!" A purple haired girl roared as she pounded on her housemates' door. "I don't wanna be late!"

She yanked open the door, giggling at the sight. Ashley and Spencer were lying as close as they possibly could be, one of Ashley's hands covering the blonde's breast and the other around her neck. Spencer's hands were under the blankets so Lily didn't know where they were, nor did she want to, now that she thought about it.

She shivered and whistled, and they came skidding down the hall. Kai's tail was wagging like mad and Duke nearly tripped over his own feet. Both dogs paused at the door, one looking up at her owner expectantly, the other ready to tackle his friends.

"Go get 'em!" Lily hissed, giving the dogs a pat and pushing them into the bedroom.

"AH!" Both girls' screamed as the two big dogs landed on the bed, licking and getting in their faces, "Aw man, get off!" The girls tried to push the dogs away but to no avail, "Lily! Call them off!"

"Come here you two!" Lily laughed and the dogs slid off the bed, running back to her side. "Go to daddy." Lily ordered the golden retriever, "Go on Duke."

Aiden appeared at the end of the hallway, smiling as he held his arms out for his dog, "C'mon Duke, we gotta go." Duke bounded over to his owner, and Aiden put the leash back on, waving to Lily and showing himself out, calling back, "You better be ready!"

Lily held tight to Kai's collar, smiling as Spencer and Ashley finally showed signs of life, "Morning you two. Late night?" She grinned like the Cheshire cat, winking at Ashley.

"Yeah, I could say the same for you." Ashley groaned, stretching and yawning.

"Come on, it's nearly six, we have to be out of here by eight." Lily told them, leading Kai out of the room and closing the door behind her, "UP!"

Lily smiled, heading back up to her bedroom, smiling when she noticed the raven haired girl on her bed.

"Gooood morning Lily." The raven haired girl smiled, crossing her legs and adjusting her bathrobe.

"Morning Alex." Lily grinned, leaning in and kissing the girl on the cheek, "My turn?" She questioned, nodding her head in the direction of their upstairs bathroom.

Alex nodded, her shoulder-length black hair, falling around her face, "All yours." She stood and opened up the closet, pulling out her dress for the wedding.

"Thanks." Lily smiled gratefully, heading into the bathroom. She stripped out of her pajamas and turned the shower on, climbing in.

After a minute or so of showering with her special shampoo, it helps to rejuvenate and make her dyed hair really shiny and rich, she paused, looking around. "Alex?" She called out, opening the door, to find the raven haired girl smirking at her in her bra and panties, "Where's my conditioner?"

Alex grinned, seating herself on the counter. She spread out her legs and in-between them was the bottle of conditioner, "Oh? You mean this conditioner?"

"Uh yeah." Lily smiled, "Pass it here." She held out a tanned arm, reaching for the bottle, "C'mon, please?"

"Come and get it." Alex smirked, pulling the bottle even closer. "Come on, show me some skin."

"Arghh…" Lily groaned but realized she had no choice, so she took a deep breath and stepped out of the shower. She grinned, hearing Alex's sharp intake of breath and quickly snatched the bottle of conditioner from between her girlfriend's legs, jumping back into the shower and laughing her head off.

"You tease!" Alex yelled, storming out of the bathroom to finish getting dressed. Lily's laughter resounded in her ears.

Lily finished her shower, climbing out and wandered back into her bedroom, Alex nowhere in sight. She pulled out her outfit for the wedding, a really tight, white button-down shirt with a small black jacket over top, with a tie and tight black pants.

She made her way down the stairs and found all of her friends sitting in the living room, waiting for her. "_'Ello_ everyone."

"Hey Lily, we all ready?" Spencer asked, sitting up and looking around. She was dressed in a baby blue, shoulder-less dress, that fell down to her knees.

Ashley nodded, standing up and offering her hand to Spencer, helping her girlfriend up. Ashley was clad in blue also, but hers was darker, the dress similar except for the thin straps hers had.

Lily smiled, offering her arm to her date. Alex took the arm, smiling also. She was wearing a long-sleeve dress, also without shoulders and a slit down the right side. Her dress was a beautiful cobalt blue; Lily was the only one not in blue. Blue dresses and purple hair didn't really work.

"Then let's go." Ashley laughed, grabbing her keys as the group headed out to the wedding.

**At the church…**

"Hey, Aiden!" Ashley cried out, seeing the dark hard man nervously pacing the room.

"Ash! Spence!" Aiden smiled finally, grabbing both girls into a bear hug. "Lily, Alex, thank god you're all here!"

"Yeah, you're welcome Aid, but we can't breathe!" Spencer laughed, patting the young man on the back.

"Oh sorry." Aiden apologized, letting go of his favorite girls.

"Are you ready for this, Aiden?" Lily asked, patting the young man on the back. "Dude, you're getting married!"

"I know, I know, oh my god!" Aiden was getting close to freak out mode now. It was kind of funny actually. "I can't believe I'm getting married…"

"Yeah, neither can I…" Lily muttered, Aiden smacking her shoulder.

"Hey, don't be mean, I'm really too nervous for that." Aiden grumbled, rubbing his hands together anxiously. "Oh man, it's gonna start soon…" He glanced at his watch and sure enough, the church bells rang.

"C'mon, we've gotta get our seats." Alex whispered, grabbing Lily's arm and leading her to their seats.

Ashley and Spencer stood at attention as the bride's maids, the bride's brother, a young man that played basketball with Aiden and Glenn named Tristan served as best man with Glenn.

Lily put an arm over Alex's shoulder, Alex playing with her free hand in her lap, turning to smile at the purple haired girl. Lily grinned, kissing Alex on the cheek and turning back to the ceremony.

**Soon…**

"If there is anyone who thinks that these two should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest announced.

Alex nudged Lily on the shoulder and Lily jumped up screaming, "ME!"

"Shut up!" The people around her yelled, and a flurry of fists met her head.

"So that's a no?" The priest asked, laughing at the group's antics.

"Yeah." Alex smiled, "Keep going."

**The ceremony finishes (with no other interruptions)…**

"Congratulations!" The group cheered as Aiden and his wife, Sam entered the reception.

"Whoo-hoo!" Lily whistled, clapping for her friends, "Go Aiden!"

Aiden blushed, wrapping his arms around his bride and kissing her on the cheek.

"You call that a kiss?" Ashley mocked, "Kiss her like you mean it!" As if to prove what a real kiss was, Ashley pulled Spencer into a deep kiss.

Sam laughed, "Yeah, Aid, kiss me like you mean it!" She grabbed her husband and kissed him. "Now…" She paused, waiting for the cheers to subside, "That's a kiss."

"Alright, alright!" Ashley was onstage with the microphone, trying to get everyone's attention, "Hey folks! I got something to say!"

"We already know you're gay!" Lily yelled back and Ashley threw the mic stand at her, "Ow!"

"Shut up! That's not what I wanted to say!" Ashley laughed, "What I wanted to say is…Congrats Aiden; we knew you'd find someone…Eventually."

Aiden blushed and everyone laughed, making a shooing motion, "Get off the stage, Ash!"

"Alright, here." Ashley passed the microphone to Aiden's father, Steve, who had been watching and waiting the whole time.

"Thank you Ashley." Steve smiled, "Son, I am so proud of you. I hope you know that, Aiden. Your mom and I love you so much."

"Awww!" The crowd cooed, and Aiden shushed them, getting up on the stage with his father.

"Thanks dad." Aiden smiled, giving his father a hug, "Alright, now for some entertainment!" Aiden gave the microphone back to Ashley, smiling, "In the form of the great Ashley Davies!"

Everyone cheered as Ashley took the microphone and smiled to her band, "C'mon boys, lets do this!"

The band broke into Ashley's most popular song and everyone started dancing.

Lily was about to join the festivities when she felt a familiar vibration in her pocket. She smiled, pulling out her cell phone and reading the text message, _'I must confess…I've been a bad, bad girl…'_ It was from Alex. Lily smirked, getting up from her seat at the table and heading toward the confession booths.

--------------------

Ok, sorry that wasn't super focused on Ashley and Spencer and Aiden and his wife Sam, but I wanted to set up the fic a little bit more. Now, do you want smut, lemons or fluff in the next chapter for Lily and Alex? I've already got the smut written but…It's up to you all!

Well, that little bluish-purple button in the left corner? Click it…NOW! (And it's backkk!)


End file.
